Metal's Edge
by GrantZeLemon's
Summary: The sequel to Lies For Safety. After Jeremy's disappearance thanks to Puppet, the Fazbear gang are extremely depressed and the restaurant begins to lose money. When Mr Fazbear tells the gang to find Jeremy, they wander the streets aimlessly at night, until they meet Faith. But when a friend becomes evil, can anyone be trusted?
1. Chapter 1: Poor Jeremy

**BOOM! Surprise! I decided to release this early! I'll admit its a pretty poor first chapter, and I'm going to update The New Guy but then this'll be my MAIN proirity! **

3 Years After Lies For Safety

Chica woke up, and looked across the room, the metal bar that Jeremy used to hang from to sleep was rusty, like had been months after Jeremy was disappearance. She sighed, put on her day-bib and left her room. She entered the kitchen, put some bread in the toaster and waited. She stared off into space, thinking about where Jeremy could've gotten to.

[Jeremy]

Covered in bloodstains, bruises and large cuts, Jeremy was sat on the floor, he never does much other, he's fed little and only gets a sip of water every few days. Sometimes he would see bright light in his darkroom and a hand reaching down, then he'd hear a voice say: "Do not give up, they will come" (I love angels).

He managed to find the strength in him to walk around. He slowly trotted around the area, a small room. In the few peaks he'd gotten of the outside world. He looked like he was in a skyscraper, which was impossible, right? Jeremy felt too weak to continue walking and slumped down next to the door.

"I don't even know why Puppet feeds me and shit, I thought he was obsessed with killing and death!" He muttered to himself. He didn't know how he had kept his sanity in the years that he'd been stuck there. He thought about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how the place seemed so much like the TARDIS, it looks smaller than it really is, except, Freddy Fazbear's isn't bigger on the inside.

Then he thought about his girlfriend, Chica.

"She usually doesn't handle these situations well, she probably thinks I'm dead"

[Chica]

Once the toast had popped up, Chica grabbed it and ate, no plate or anything. She heard someone behind her, she spun around to see Mr Fazbear.

"Hey Mr Fazbear" she sighed.

"I came to tell you something you need to know..."

"Yes?"

"We are closing, tomorrow..."

Chica's eyes opened in shock.

"Oh no..."

"So I need to chuck you out..."

"We feel pain! You can't burn us!"

Mr Fazbear chuckled gloomily.

"No, your going out into the big world..."

"Why?"

"If Jeremy isn't dead, he's somewhere out there..."

Chica once again opened her eyes in shock.

"He might be able to get this place back up and running..." Mr Fazbear explained.

"You mean you don't think he's dead?"

"No..."

"So we are going to rescue him?"

"If you have to explore the whole universe from him, that's fine. You ARE a rescue team..."

"Are you gonna tell the others?"

"Tomorrow"

The Next Day

Mr Fazbear called all the animatronics up to the stage.

"I've summoned you all here (because it nears the end of Autumn- Gandalf 2014) because we need to talk. You see guys, we are uh, how should I put this? Closing..."

Everybody but Chica looked shocked, Chica shook her head gloomily.

Mr Fazbear continued; "We have been running out of money and I'm afraid that the only way to save you all is to kick you out onto the streets. If you somehow manage to find Jeremy, he might be able to help get this place back on track!"

He took the animatronics to the front of the building. To shocked (or in Chica's case, upset) nobody asked any questions or tried to stop him.

"Goodluck guys, you're gonna need it!" Mr Fazbear smiled grimly. After the animatronics had left, Mr Fazbear called Bobby.

"Hello! Bobb-" Mr Fazbear interrupted Bobby.

"Its Mr Fazbear, get here in ten minutes, I need to tell you some important!"

Before Bobby could say anything, Mr Fazbear hung up.

A few minutes later, Bobby pulled up in the carpark. He spotted the animatronics wandering around the building and waved at Chica, Freddy and Goldie as he entered the building. Mr Fazbear was there waiting for him.

"Ah, Bobby!" Mr Fazbear exclaimed.

"Hey, whats the gang doing out there?"

"Probably deciding where to go"

"You're getting rid of them?!"

"No, they're going to look for Jeremy, theres a small chance that he could've survived because of his endo-"

"Uh, Mr Fazbear?"

"Yes?"

"Jeremy doesn't have an endoskeleton..."

"What?"

"I'm gonna have to explain this..." Bobby muttered before telling Mr Fazbear all about what had happened.

[Samantha's POV]

I honestly don't get why we're doing this, apart from the fact that we're trying to rescue Jeremy. How do we even know if he's alive? I can tell that Chica's hopeful, but even Freddy has no idea where to go. When Jeremy's brother walked out of the building, he told Vixie, Jewel and I to gather the others back at the front. Once everyone got together, Bobby explained some stuff.

"Okay guys, this is it. Follow me, I can get you into the city!" He told us.

"Um, aren't people gonna be confused to see animatronics from a restaurant?" Freddy asked.

"We travel at night, for now hide behind the building, I'll call Steve, Mike and Catherine!"

We ran to the back of the building, where all the dumpsters are.

"Pretty shitty conditions!" Yella exclaimed.

"At least we don't have stay here!" Chica replied.

"To think tat we live in there!" Foxy sighed.

I looked at him.

"We don't live in dumpster!" I told him, he chuckled.

"No lass, we live in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is what we're hiding behind!"

"Oh, right! I knew that..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Freddy.

"Don't lie" he chuckled.

"Say's the bear that tries to kill people and lies to us about it!" This made Freddy go red.

"Mr Fazbear fixed me of those... bugs"

I rested my head against the brown bear, he made a childish giggle, which shocked him.

"Freddy, why did you just giggle like a three year-old girl?"

"Crap, you think I know?"

Before I could reply, Bobby walked around the corner.

"The others are in one it, at dusk, we start moving..."

**Faith will apear soon, and I'm talkin' person not each other...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins

**In the last chapter, I said that I love angels, that's kinda true, my girlfriend is an angel! Shame she doesn't really read this... If any of you try to pass yourself as my GF I'll know if its real, I'm not stupid. Sorry about the threat.**

3 Hours Later

It was about 7:30 when Bobby, Catherine, Steve, Mike and the animatronics started to head off. Catherine was only there because Mike was there, Mike was there because he still had respect for the animatronics, but really, he'd lost his pal Jeremy again.

They crept through a few neighbourhoods before reaching the nearest city.

"So we explore every inch of this city, then we go to another and another and another and eventually we start exploring the Universe?" Freddy asked, finally thinking through it all.

"Yep, unless you want to be homeless for the rest of your life!" Bobby replied.

"Right, where do we start?"

"Try getting up on one of the Skyscrapers, we can decide from there!"

"Um, one problem, we aren't going up into buildings!"

"I'll go up..."

Before Freddy could say anything, Bobby had ran over to a fancy restaurant. He ran up a few bricks, grabbed onto a water pipe and pushed himself up enough to grab onto the roof. He pushed himself up onto the roof and before anyone could react to the fact he'd gone up there, he leaped onto a slightly higher building next to the restaurant.

"Bloody hell! Man how'd you do that?!" Steve shouted.

"Runner!" Bobby called back.

"Fine, I'll try!" Steve replied, unaware of what Bobby actually meant.

Steve attempted to do what Bobby did, and actually RIPPED OFF the water pipe. Bobby facepalmed.

"SHIT!" Steve cursed, knowing he'd be in big trouble. He motioned for the others to follow him as he ran around a corner to get to Bobby, the others followed. Well, Catherine just slowly trudged along, not really giving a damn about anything.

They got to the back of the building, and they could then hear shouts coming from where Steve failed to climb up. They could just about see Bobby's head, and then his hand motioning to try to get up.

"I'll give you guys a boost!" Mike exclaimed, Freddy shook his head.

"We are way too heavy, we have suits, then an endoskeleton and for all we know, we could have a whole bunch of bones as well" Freddy explained.

"Freddy, we can't really have bones, the endo is only so big. Only blood can fit in there, possibly a heart and a brain, but nothing else really. I still don't understand why we can breath though!" Chica frowned. Blu stepped forward.

"I can do it, I'll figure a way to get up. I'm definitely strong enough, I broke through Bonnie's endoskeleton that one time!" Bonnie rubbed his temples.

"You think I would forget that?" Bonnie scoffed.

"Just get up" Blu chuckled. He brought his hands low to the ground, and made a small platform out of it. Bonnie stepped onto it with one foot, and was boosted up high enough to grab onto the roof and he pulled himself up from there.

Next was Mike, who muttered "I should be doing this" under his breath. Next was Chica, then Yella, then Freddy, then Samantha, then Mika, then Foxy, then Vixie, then Steve (who got a higher boost as Blu was afraid he'd break part of the roof), then Jewel and finally, Catherine, who didn't actually go up but walked away. If you're wondering why Goldie wasn't included there, he teleported up.

[Catherine]

Catherine slowly trudged to her house, when suddenly she felt an urge, an urge to go into a random skyscraper. She walked up to the closest one, it was open, but empty. She went in the elevator to the highest floor, and she found it was more like a house than an office. That's when she saw something terrifying. Puppet. In the unlikely event that Puppet wouldn't tear apart a building, he looked surprisingly calm. She instantly regretted what she'd done, but when she turned around, the elevator had disappeared. Frightened, she tried to sneak past Puppet. But after the third step, Puppet spotted her. Catherine froze in fear, Puppet walked up to her, but instead of tearing her limb from limb, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You. Came to. See your. Friend?" He asked, he seemed less demonic. Catherine said nothing, too afraid to speak.

"Of course. You. Did!" Puppet chuckled. He tried reaching for her temples, but she managed to push him away.

"Just take me to Jeremy" Catherine whispered. Puppet took her to a door labelled 'Cleaning Supplies'. Puppet pushed the door open and Catherine saw a wrecked, half dead Jeremy. Jeremy looked up at her and smiled. She rushed over to him, just as Puppet clapped its hands, from what seemed to be the same place that her head had just been.

"Hey Cath" Jeremy smiled weakly.

"You all right? We are gonna get out of here!" Catherine exclaimed.

"So you still care about me?" Jeremy chuckled. Catherine blushed.

"N-no, the others want you, thats all!"

"Sure-"

Suddenly Jeremy stopped, and screamed "CATH, TURN AROUND!" But it was too late, Puppet had clamped its hands over Catherine's temples. Catherine's eyes went black with white pinprick dots.

[Bobby's POV]

As we walked around on rooftops, I realised that the gang would need a place to hide. I thought back when Jeremy was human.

We were walking around in the city, 16 years old. When suddenly, I spotted a girl I recognised. She was pickpocketing and stealing from shops. While she was grabbing a few slices of bread from a bakery, I told Jeremy and we rushed over, then we realised that we did know the girl. Her name was Faith, at the time she was 16 too. I tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around, still clutching the bread. She instantly recognised us and sighed in relief. Faith's family were good friends with ours, so she knew we wouldn't turn her in.

A few years later, we met her again. She said, she'd joined a runner group. She told us to join as well. A few months later, when we'd moved out, we did. The group sent messages around the city, but the government didn't like it, so we became criminals. Jeremy and I quit being Runners, as we didn't want to get arrested.

I just hope that the base is still in the same place.

"Guys, come on! Follow me!" I shouted, I took them up to a tall building, just not as big as the skyscrapers. There was a hole going through the building, which I jumped down to test if it was safe. It wasn't as deep as it seemed. I called the others down and I looked around. People, mainly in vests, but not too heavy clothing were staring at me. A few faces I recognised, but not a lot. I then noticed someone in a black vest, with white pants and red shoes and one red glove on her right hand. Faith. She was running towards me, mouth wide open in a grin. She tackled me into a friendly hug, making the others behind me giggle. She let go.

"Long time, no see" Faith beamed.

"Yeah..."

"Who are these guys?" She pointed behind me.

"Well, the people are Steve McMeeve, the hip guy-"

"Yo!" Steve smiled, slightly confused.

"Then there's Mike Schmidt-"

"Hi" Mike walked over and shook Faiths hand.

"And Catherine Everydean went home? Right Mike?"

"Uh, I think so, I'll call her..." Mike took out his phone and rang Catherine.

"Wait, you say people like the guys in the suits aren't..." Faith said.

"Well... they're not... They're the animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..."

"The kiddie restaurant?"

"Yeah..."

Freddy then stepped forward with Samantha right behind him.

"Just so you know, we aren't robots! Well, we are, but we are alive. Oh, and I'm Freddy Fazbear, and this is my girlfriend Samantha!" Freddy then pushed Samantha in front of him.

"Hey" Samantha smiled before pushing Freddy back, Freddy stumbled backwards and Samantha jumped on top of him and began kissing him. Foxy walked past them and up to Faith.

"Is there a room fer those two? Freddy'll go all horny in a minute, and ta only one who can actually with stand tat is Samantha"

"Uh?" Faith looked at the fox like he was talking gibberish.

"Can those two get a room?" I translated. "He speaks in Pirate accent"

"Oh... Just send them over there" Faith pointed to a place where nobody seemed to be.

"Alright you two if yer gonna do that stuff, go over there!" Foxy shouted. Freddy playfully pushed Samantha off and stood up.

"Whats wrong Foxy?" Freddy called. "You can't handle any sexy time?"

"Just go over there, you stupid bear!" Foxy shouted back.

The two bears walked over to the empty space.

"Hey Bobby, can we just talk in priv-" Faith was cut off by Mike.

"Cath's not answering, I've rang her home and mobile twice"

"Okay" I frown. "She might be busy, just leave it!"

"Bobby, we need to talk in private" Faith told me, frowning slightly.

As the two of us walked away from the others. As we walked away, Steve shouted: "GO BOBBY!" which received a punch in the arm by Mike.

When we far away from the others, Faith began talking.

"Okay, first question: Wheres Jeremy? He's usually with you!"

"Uh, he was kidnapped 3 years ago..."

"Oh my god..."

"We're looking for him... and I've decided I'm gonna be a runner again, it might help to get Jeremy back..."

"You're a great brother... Second question: Why are the animatronics here?"

"Jeremy was, uh, good friends with them..."

"Why?"

"He's the night guard. Well, he was..."


	3. Chapter 3: Killing SWAT

**ITS GREAT TO BE BACK! Even if the new Chapter is very, very dark...**

"Master, how will we punish him?" The possessed Catherine asked.

"A. Way to. Hurt him, but not. Kill him..." Puppet replied.

"I will torture him..."

"Good. Good. But to. Truly. Hurt him. We must. Make you. One. Of them..."

"Them?"

"You'll. See"

"Yes master"

Puppet took Catherine to a room full of animatronic suits, there were parrots, Huskies, bears, chickens, rabbits/bunnies, bats and dozens of other animal suits. In the middle of the room there was a large table.

"Lie down on there" Puppet instructed as it grabbed only one of the suits.

[Chica's POV]

Bobby and the gang said their goodbyes and left the kinda rundown building. I'll admit it is a great place for a hideout!

"Okay guys, we've gotta go deliver some messages, so I'll leave you in the hands of Headset" Faith smiled before she and a few other runners cleared out too. A nerdy looking guy came up to us. He looked younger than anyone else.

"Hi, um, I'm Tim-Tim, but everyone calls me Headset" Headset smiled.

"Why do they call you Headset?" I asked, bending down to his height.

"Because I'm 'The Brains', which is code for, someone who's always wearing headphones or a headset"

"What other 'code words' do they have?"

"None that I know of, and 'The Brains' isn't actually code, but what everyone thinks of me"

"Okay..." I stood back up and walked over to a corner, where I than sat down and began to weep. The word 'Jeremy' echoed through my head, it wouldn't go away, ever.

"Chica, mind cooking something up?" A voice asked. I turned around, tears still rolling down my cheeks. Freddy had somehow grabbed a bunch of ingredients for a cake, pasta and, of course, pizza.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked, wiping the tears off my cheeks and standing back up.

"Uh, Samantha had it in her fur!" He joked. I looked at him with a face to say 'Don't even dare or I'll rip your face off'. "Or not..." He sighed.

"Say I were to take those ingredients, where would I cook them?"

"This place isn't THAT empty! It has a kitchen, a control room, bedrooms and just about everything that a normal house would have! You just have to look around better!"

I follow him to the kitchen, it's surprisingly clean. Freddy put the ingredients on the counter and left. I got to work.

[Freddy]

"Crisis aborted!" Freddy smiled as the rest of the gang sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry" Headset said (try saying that 3x fast) "What crisis?"

"Well you see Headset, we are here because a friend was kidnapped, and well, Chica was very close to him" Freddy smiled.

"Yeah, so close they fu-" Foxy was cut off by Freddy slapping him on the back of the head.

"Don't mention that now, do you want to scare everyone off?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Headset.

"Please don't ask..."

"Okay..."

"Basically, don't talk to her about girlfriends, boyfriends, or love in general!"

"Okay, but you and the other bear were wanking, wouldn't that upset her?"

"Hey! Which bear!" Goldie stepped forward. "There are four bears!"

"The female"

"There are two females"

"The black bear"

"Anyway, in defence of Samantha and I" Freddy butted in. "We weren't wanking, we were playing!"

"Same thing" Headset rolled his eyes.

"It's not, it's like when your wrestling as a three year old!"

"So your three?"

"Hell no!"

"How old are you then?"

"Uh, not sure..."

"Uh Freddy, Jewel, Vixie, Mika and I are three!" Samantha stepped forward.

"Oh now thats just disgusting!" Headset exclaimed.

"Your made at the age of 15 to 20, so technically you're not 3"

"That's better!"

Half An Hour Later

"Okay guys, Breakfast, Lunch or Dinner is served" Chica smiled as she put the plates on the bare floor.

"Can't we have a table?" Yella moaned.

"Uh, they don't actually have enough space for all of us except on the floor!"

"Wow, I rate 5 Star accommodation!"

"Thank you!" Headset smiled. Yella looked at Headset with a look that said: "I was joking, are you thick?"

"CAKE!" Foxy yelled gleefully as he cut a slice with his hook.

"God save us..." Freddy sighed as Foxy ate the slice in one go.

"WHOOOP! WHOOOP!"

Vixie punched Foxy on the jaw, causing Foxy to spit out half of the mouthful.

"What was that for?" Foxy asked, rubbing his jaw

"For being an idiot" Vixie replied.

"Aren't I always?"

"Just eat some of the pasta"

"Yo" Bonnie smiled, causing everyone to look at him. "What? I wanted to sound hip' because I hadn't said anything in a while"

"Wow, that's just sad" Freddy exclaimed as he took some pasta.

"Fuck you"

"Ooh, feisty!"

"Wow, your amazing at comebacks!"

" 'Fuck you' was a comeback, and that sucks"

"Ya mum!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"And? I swear on me mum I'll punch ya in the gabb-"

"Eat" Chica said, trying to break up the fight.

"Okay!" Freddy exclaimed as he shovelled pasta into his mouth with his bare hands.

"Cutlery!"

"Fine"

WARNING! VIOLENCE AT LARGE

Suddenly the gang heard a few gunshots and saw Faith drop down, roll, stand back up and start running frantically.

"Hide!" Faith shouted, causing Headset to get up and run after her.

"Suits!" Freddy shouted, the gang nodded and dropped into limp positions, apart from Chica, who threw the plates of food like frisbees away.

Suddenly a SWAT member dropped down, followed by a few others.

"What are these?" Asked one of the SWAT members, as they walked over to the gang.

"I don't know!" replied another member, suddenly the gang were surrounded by SWAT.

"Hey!" Exclaimed the Officer of the SWAT team. "These are the animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" He bent down to touch Freddy.

Suddenly Freddy jolted to life, and grabbed the Officer. The Officer shouted in surprise and they all dropped their guns. The other SWAT tried to step back, but were also grabbed by animatronics. Foxy's was dead pretty quickly, as he just ripped off the helmet and bit his frontal lobe. Blood dripped down Foxy's mouth as the other SWAT stared in horror.

"Well, that's what it was like on a poor little boy in 1987, except THAT was a malfunction!" Foxy smiled evilly at the other SWAT.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE FRIENDLY!" Screamed one of the SWAT.

"Sorry bud, but our friends are more important than some SWAT that are trying to kill them!" Bonnie chuckled as he began to take the SWAT's helmet off.

"NO PLEASE!" The SWAT screamed as Bonnie snapped his neck.

"My turn~" Yella cooed as she began to take her SWAT's helmet off. "Foxy, hold mine still!" Foxy walked over and held the SWAT still. Yella picked up the gun and stepped back a bit. "Foxy, duck" Foxy ducked down. Before Yella could regret anything, she pulled the trigger.

"BOOM HEADSHOT!" She yelled as the man went limp.

It went on, one by one, until there was just the Officer left.

"P-please, h-have mercy.." The Officer stuttered.

"Sorry mate, we can't trust you..." Freddy replied.

"Y-your evil..."

"Freddy, we've killed enough people, please don't kill anymore..." Chica looked at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"But you killed yours without hesitation!"

"Freddy, your blind with anger, or a thirst for blood that you don't think straight! We've killed nine men, is that not enough!"

"I haven't killed anyone!"

"And you shouldn't, you are just like Puppet sometimes, evil, possessed, bent on chaos! Do you want to be like that?!"

Freddy let go of the Officer, he dropped his head and sighed.

"You're right"

"Excuse me?" The Officer asked, still scared. "Can I go?"

"Yes" Chica replied. "On one condition. You tell no one about this place, and you quit SWAT"

"If it keeps me alive, okay!"

**That's one bitch of an Officer, he actually says 'If it keeps me alive'! That basturd doesn't give a damn about his Squad! Well, it's good to be back... And what will happen to Cath? DX**

**Find out next time in: MEATBALLS EDGE! (Wait, I got that wrong)**

**Find out next time in: METAL'S EDGE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Less Metal? Begin Training!

**As I promised, here is the chapter! For me it's the Tenth, so it's three days before my B-Day! *Throws Party* Honestly, I'm not excited. Friday the 13th is a day of horror (maybe that's why I'm so ugly) and the day all my friends come 'round to hang, is Valentines Day (14th). Well, at least we won't be Loner-Boners (Loners with Boners, for those who don't know, my Girlfriend and I broke up recently) except I think I'm the only one without a crush...**

Once the Officer had left the building, Faith stepped out.

"I'm surprised! I was going to surprise attack them, but despite the gore" Faith nodded towards the dead bodies of the SWAT Squad. "You saved us, and you can understand the value of life!"

"Actually, Freddy DOESNT understand, because he was going to kill the Officer!" Chica replied, receiving a glare from Freddy.

"Doesn't matter" Faith muttered. "What's important is that you need to follow me, all of you!"

"Where are we going?" Blu asked, slightly confused.

"Well first, you're gonna need some fixing, then we'll training you!" Replied Faith

"Fixing?" Mika asked.

"Making the suits lighter, editing the endoskeleton to be very thin, but strong!"

"This is going to hurt, right?" Bonnie sighed.

"I'm afraid so"

"Shit"

[Bonnie's POV]

I laid down on the stone floor. One of the 'Specialists' took my suit off, revealing my bare endoskeleton.

"Goldie's lucky" I thought to myself as the 'Specialist' got out a large razor and began slowly trimming the inside of my suit. "He doesn't have an endo!"

Once the 'Specialist' had done trimming my suit, he turned to me. I couldn't bother closing my eyes and I felt the razor trim my endoskeleton. I moaned in cried in pain as he sawed through, making me feel less and less myself. He turned me over and continued, now cutting through my back, taking of layers of metal.

"Almost done, but why Faith wants robots trained, I've got no clue" The 'Specialist' sighed.

"We aren't exactly robots" I told him through my cries and yelps of pain.

"Sure" He rolled his eyes and continued, now doing the last part and cutting the back of my head. Finally he finished. I didn't resist as he put me back into the suit. I stood back up, and fell flat on my face. I wasn't used to being so light. I stumbled over to the door, go leave. I stumbled out and saw Goldie, Yella, Freddy and Foxy. No one else. I seemed to walk a tiny bit straighter, still stumbling, but at least I didn't look like a drunk.

"Where are the others?" I asked as I grouped with the others.

"Still being 'edited'." Replied Freddy. "They've all got more complex endoskeletons than us"

"Well, actually, I don't have an endo" muttered Goldie.

"Yeah, I always wondered though, how do you work? You can freaking teleport!" Exclaimed Yella.

"Heh, even I don't know! Imagine if I wasn't real or something!" Goldie chuckled.

"That sounds like the best movie ever! 'The Bear, That Was Not A Bear' would be its title" I chuckled, making the others roar with laughter.

"How do I work my fuckin' legs?" A voice yelled.

We turned around to see Blu in a doorway, stumbling. We burst into even more fits of laughter. Yella walked over to help him out. While laughing I realised that I had already grown accustomed to the edit in my suit and endo.

"I wouldn't worry Blu!" I shouted to my brother. "You get used to it quicker than you think!"

Suddenly Chica stumbled out too. "God, this'll take some getting used to!"

"You get used to it!" I called back.

"Right, you've got a different endo, so you can talk!"

"Trust me!"

"Just help me out!" Freddy and I walked over, Chica looked at us with a glare that said: "Hurry the fuck up!"

The two of them also quickly got used to it.

"So now we're just waiting on Samantha, Mika, Jewel and Vixie?" Yella asked.

"Yep, the lasses should be out soon" replied Foxy.

"So, we wait for as long as it takes?"

"Yes, lass"

"Whoop, party!" Shouted Freddy, causing everyone to stare at him. "What? So we don't party?"

I facepalmed.

"No, we don't party" I told him, he shot me a look that said; "I can do whatever I want!"

"You're such a child Freddy, what would you do without us?" Chica teased.

"What would YOU do without me?!"

"Well maybe we wouldn't be here, because you were the one that's started this whole thing when you released Puppet! If you'd just listened to what I said than maybe we wouldn't be here looking for Je-"

"Guess who's walking like a drunk and doesn't care!" Shouted Mika, just in time. I ran over to her to help her out. She was wobbling while trying to hold herself steady on a wall. I helped her over and we waited for a minute, then the other 3 popped out. They stumbled their way over, and then we all just sat and talked. Faith then walked over.

"Okay you guys, I'm gonna take you over to the training area!"

She took us out into the sunlight, and I realised how bright everything was. Almost the whole city seemed white.

[? POV]

I hopped off the table and smiled evilly at my Master. He smiled evilly back and lead me out of the creepy room, even by my standards, it was pretty creepy. Oh yeah, and I'm fucking mental. We opened the locked door to reveal the person we had captive. Despite the fact I spit-down-on/despise love, he did look a bit... Sexy. I shook the thought of and stared at him, getting a better look. He was covered in bloodstains, bruises and large cuts, and appeared to be asleep.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Shall I punish him now?"

"A kick in the face is enough for now, just to wake him up"

I walked over and reluctantly kicked him in the face. I made his nose begin to bleed, and opened a cut, as well as making a fresh one. He snapped awake, and tried to wipe off the blood covering the lower portion of his face. I walked back over to my Master without saying a word. We closed it and locked it, once again, leaving the person inside.

[Freddy]

Freddy looked around. He saw a plank of wood up ahead and he guessed it must be the first task-thingy of the training course.

"Right!" Exclaimed Faith. "First off you gotta jump this gap, then slide under the ventilation up ahead!"

"Easy enough!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Without stopping"

"Wait so we run, jump over a building, slide and get up without stopping?"

"Yeah, as a runner, you have to be able to do that!"

"Great" murmured Bonnie. "More shit we have to do"

"I'll go first!" Freddy exclaimed. He figured been the 'leader', he might be able to inspire the others.

Freddy bolted forward, hoping he would time the jump right. Luckily, he did. Without stopping to congratulate himself, he made himself try and do another burst of speed, and slide under the ventilation.

Freddy cheered at the completion of the course. Bonnie shook his head. Blu punched him on the arm, and ran forward, copying what Freddy had done. Exactly what Freddy had done. Goldie shrugged and ran forward, jumped, and fell down into the streets below...

**Now before you say; YOU CHEAT! THAT WAS WAY TOO SHORT! Let me explain. The research will take a while, as there isn't really online guides, so I have to watch YouTube videos. Also, I need to plan out the weapons, and research the in-game weapons. I also need to see the properties of each enemy, and plan out how important Headset is gonna be, as well as training Mike and Steve. I need time, so these won't be as often as Lies For Safety.**

**In other news, I'm gonna start a FanFiction soon based on an RP I did on Instagram. I'm planning out the name, and I'll need permission from the person I was RPing with, so this won't be 100%. Thank you, and I'll see ya'll later!**


End file.
